


i fuckin lonely so i wrote this

by 3nby_s4pphic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbians, POV First Person, This is me projecting, hand holding, wlw relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nby_s4pphic/pseuds/3nby_s4pphic
Summary: just a little thing i wrote at 1 am lol
Kudos: 3





	i fuckin lonely so i wrote this

We sit close together on the couch in my basement watching some movie. It’s mostly quiet except for some comments we make. I slowly inch my hand closer to hers until our hands are right next to each other but not touching. I then slowly move my pinky finger onto hers, seeing how she’ll react. Her hand doesn’t move. I move finger by finger until my hand is on top of hers. She still doesn’t pull back. She turns her hand over so her palm is facing up then laces our fingers together. “Holy shit”, I think, “We’re actually holding hands”. We both look up, staring into each other’s eyes. She leans in and presses a soft kiss on my lips. “So you like me”, I say, brain going a million miles an hour. “What do you think?”, she replies. We giggle and watch the rest of the movie while cuddling, not paying any attention to what's on the screen, only to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i hope yall liked that. im not that good at writing lol


End file.
